White Lion with a Goldish Mane
by Alois-Bipolar-Blonde
Summary: /"Good. And remember." Akito ferociously grabbed Tamaki's hair and yanked his face close. Tears sprang to his eyes. "If I find out that you were lying, then something… Bad will happen." Akito grinned, releasing Tamaki's hair./ Tamaki is the White Lion. A zodiac member long-forgotten. It's a secret, right? But you know, secrets never stay hidden long in the Host Club. T- paranoid


****OOC?

**…...**

**Chapter 1**

**"Akito wants to talk to you, Tamaki." Hatori said over the phone.  
"W… Why?" Tamaki stuttered.  
He heard a rustle on the other end, "About you being gone for a while. He'll… Be coming there at five-thirty."  
Tamaki bit his lip, "Okay… Thanks for the heads-up Hatori. Bye."  
He ended the call and took in a deep breath.  
Tamaki ran a hand through his hair and turned back to the doors of the music room.  
He turned the handle and swung it open.  
A bucket splashed down onto his head.  
The twins started laughing.  
Tamaki wrenched it off his head, "ARGH! DAMN YOU SHADY DOPPELGANGERS!"  
Honey dripped down off his hair, but instead of getting angry and chasing the twins around, he broke down in tears.  
Everyone exchanged glances.  
Kaoru cautiously walked over, "Jeez, sorry Boss. We didn't mean to make you this upset."  
He put his hand on Tamaki's shoulder.  
He turned his head, tears still sliding down his face.  
Kyoya walked over.  
"Come with me Tamaki." He said and pulled Tamaki to his feet, dragging him into the kitchenette, then turned around and faced him, "What's wrong?" Real concern was written across his face.  
Tamaki whimpered, then hugged Kyoya.  
Surprisingly, Kyoya was okay with this and patted his back.  
Then Tamaki pulled back and sat down on the floor.  
"What's wrong?" Kyoya squatted down next to him.  
Tamaki rubbed his eyes, "I can't say."  
Kyoya shuffled closer, "Please Tamaki. If you say I might be able to help."  
"No! I really can't! I could get taken from here! From my family!" Fresh tears made their way down his face. Kyoya adjusted his glasses, "Tamaki, from the sound of it, this is illegal."  
Tamaki's eyes widened, "You can't tell the police! You can't!"  
Kyoya motioned with his hands for Tamaki to calm down, "Look, I won't tell them if you will tell me what's wrong."  
Tamaki cringed, then sighed, "You can't tell ****_anyone_****."  
Kyoya nodded.  
Tamaki stood up, then took a deep breath.  
There was a puff of smoke and Tamaki was gone.  
In his place stood a dishevelled white lion with a goldish mane.  
Kyoya yelped and fell backward.  
"Tamaki?!"  
"Yup." The ears of the white lion were pressed to his skull, "This is it. Can you get a blanket?"  
Kyoya looked confused, but didn't exactly want to aggravate a lion.  
He opened a cupboard and pulled out a blanket.  
"What do I do with it?"  
"Just put it over my back." Tamaki said.  
Kyoya nodded and spread the blanket over his friend.  
Then there was another poof of smoke and Tamaki was human again, under the blanket.  
"See my reasoning now?"  
Kyoya half smiled, "Yeah."  
Tamaki grabbed his clothes from the floor.  
Kyoya turned around while Tamaki pulled them back on.  
Then he turned back around, "What was that?"  
"The Sohma curse." Tamaki looked away and his purple eyes glittered.  
"Okay, next question, who could take you from here?"  
Tamaki bit his lip, "A… ki… to…"  
"Who is this 'Akito'?" Kyoya looked directly at Tamaki.  
"Um… The head of the family. God." Tamaki clambered to his feet, "No more! Please!"  
Kyoya's eyes softened, "Okay. I'm sorry. Let's go back out."  
Tamaki gave a tiny nod.  
The two walked out, side-by-side.  
Kyoya resumed his 'shadow king' appearance.  
Tamaki sniffled.  
Hikaru and Kaoru ran over, ""We're really sorry Tono!""  
"S'okay. I wasn't upset about that." He mumbled.  
Haruhi came over, "You should probably go and have a shower."  
Tamaki looked to Kyoya, "Do we have any spare uniforms?"  
He nodded, "Here."  
A bag seemingly appeared out of no-where and Kyoya passed it to Tamaki.  
Tamaki took the bag and went into the changing rooms, where the showers were.  
As soon as he was out of sight, everyone turned to Kyoya, "What was his problem?"  
"I can't say." Kyoya shook his head.  
""Pleeeeeease!'"  
Kyoya shot them a glare and immediately everyone was in the opposite corner of the room.  
Then he gave an icy smile and went to his tiny table in the corner of the room.**

**…...**

**"I have to go now. See ya!" Tamaki said cheerfully.  
He grabbed his bag and pranced out of the Music Room.  
As soon as the door closed behind him, he dropped his act.  
He looked miserable.  
Tamaki made his way down to the front of the school.  
Hatori's black car was idling on the curb.  
Akito stepped out from within.  
"Ah, Tamaki. How have you been?"  
Tamaki bit his lip and looked down, "Fine."  
Akito nodded, "Now, I have something to talk with you about today. I hear that you're going to Karuizawa the day after tomorrow?"  
"Yes."  
Akito nodded again, "Hm… I'm going to have to make you promise there will be no girls with you."  
Tamaki gulped.  
"Will that be a problem…?"  
Tamaki rapidly shook his head, "No… No problem."  
"Good. And remember." Akito ferociously grabbed Tamaki's hair and yanked his face close. Tears sprang to his eyes.  
"If I find out that you were lying, then something… ****_Bad _****will happen." Akito grinned, releasing Tamaki's hair.  
He strode back to the car and it drove away.  
Tamaki was left out the front of the school.  
His hands were trembling.  
Slowly, he pulled himself back to standing and walked down the path to the parking lot where a limo was sure to be waiting.**

**…...**

**"Morning everyone!" Tamaki sang as he danced into the clubroom the next morning.  
"Hi Tama-Chan! Are you okay from yesterday?" Hunny asked curiously.  
Tamaki nodded.  
"Do you want to have some cake?"  
"No thank you Hunny-senpai." Tamaki smiled and sat down in a chair.  
""What are we cosplaying as today Boss"" The twins asked, rocking back on their chairs.  
Tamaki grinned, then shot to his feet, "Pirates!"  
"Hmn."  
Haruhi looked appalled, "Are you serious?"  
"Of course I'm serious! And look, here's your costume!" Tamaki flung a bag at Haruhi, who only just caught it before it hit her in the face.  
"You two!" Tamaki pointed to Kaoru and Hikaru, "Your costumes are in the dressing room already." They nodded and skipped into the changing room grinning at each other.  
Kyoya had already left to go to the other changing room.  
"Hunny-senpai! Mori-senpai! Yours too is in the changing room."  
They raced off.  
Haruhi shuffled along to the spare changing room while Tamaki ran off to the last one.  
Five minutes later, everyone was dressed up.  
Tamaki was wearing a frilly shirt, black pants and a captain's hat, as well as a sword in his belt.  
Kyoya was wearing black pants with a purple scarf as a belt, and black vest with a white frilly shirt.  
Hunny was wearing a blue and white striped sleeveless top, blue pants, pink scarf as a belt, a pale blue bandanna around his head, and a little wooden dagger in his belt.  
Mori was wearing torn dark grey pants with a dark blue scarf as a belt, a tooth necklace and a dark blue bandanna.  
Kaoru and Hikaru had identical outfits, black pants with a different coloured scarf for each belt (Blue for Kaoru, pink for Hikaru), red vests with frilly shirts underneath, and a different coloured bandanna around each of their heads (Blue for Kaoru, pink for Hikaru).  
Haruhi was glaring at the ground. She was in a quarter-sleeve striped top, red bandanna, black three-quarter pants and an eye patch.  
"Do I ****_have _****to do this?" She asked angrily.  
"Of course Haruhi!" Tamaki cried.  
Haruhi growled under her breath but turned around the face the twins, who were grinning.  
"What?"  
""Noooooothing"" Their grins widened.  
Haruhi huffed and went storming into the changing rooms.  
Tamaki sighed and ran after her.  
"Haru~hi!" He called.  
When he opened the door, she was sitting on a small bench.  
Tamaki closed the doors behind him and walked over.  
"Haruhi, are you oka—AIH!" He slipped over and went crashing into her.  
****_Ohcrapohcrapohcrap! _****Tamaki thought as there was a poof.  
"Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi looked up to see the white lion standing over her.  
"GYAH!" She screamed.  
"Relax Haruhi! It's me!" The lion said.  
"Senpai?"  
Tamaki looked away sadly, "You caught me."  
Haruhi's face was one of absolute shock.  
"I'm a white lion. I have a curse. You can't tell ****_anyone_****!" Tamaki sat down.  
His sparkling purple eyes looked miserable.  
Haruhi sat up, "Tamaki-senpai, I won't tell a soul." Her deep, brown eyes showed utmost sincerity.  
Tamaki looked her in the eye, "Thank you Haruhi."  
Suddenly there was a puff of smoke and Tamaki was in the middle of the floor, naked.  
Both he and Haruhi went bright red.  
Haruhi span away and Tamaki snatched up his clothes and slipped into a changing room.  
When he came back out, Haruhi was still slightly pink.  
"Sorry about that…" Tamaki bit his lip.  
Haruhi shook her head, "Not your fault."  
Tamaki gave a small nod and the two walked back out into the club room.  
Where trouble lurked.**

**…...**

Do you like it? When I think of Tamaki, I think 'White lion with a golenish mane and purple eyes'!  
Please review!


End file.
